La Cosa Nostra
by justyno2
Summary: Will Justyno and his brother Matteo rise to the top in the playstation home underworld or will they end up sleeping with the fishes. Based on the fams in playstation home and the Godfather game series. Rated M due to content and corse language.
1. Chapter 1

La Cosa Nostra

Prologue

Hi, my name is Justyno and there was a time in my life in which I wouldn't consider myself "Mafioso" much less a murderous one. Sure I had my temper but killing wasn't part of my life, even tho my family has always been in these so called "mafias". It started with my great-grandfather in Siderno Marina, Calabria, Italy. He created a family called La Potenza meaning The Power and rose to become one of the most powerful families in Calabria. When he passed away, my grandfather took over and expanded its powers throughout southern Italy. In the early 80`s everyone expected my father to take over but he wouldn`t have anything to do with this business. For years my grandfather tried to convince him to take over and each time my father would decline.

In 1985 my father Roberto and my mother Marie gave birth to a boy which they would name Justyno. After staying in Italy for another year, my father decided we`ll move to America. He wanted me to grow up without being in this kind of life. In 1987 my mother gave birth to my only sibling and brother Matteo. Growing up we had it easy since my grandfather, despite hating the fact we left Italy, still helped us financially. He loved me and my brother to death and would tell us stories about him and his dad back in Italy. We were intrigued as to why we would leave if our family had it made. I always asked my father why did we move and he always replied that it wasn't the life for us. So eventually me and my brother would just not care anymore and live our lives here in America.

In the early 2000's my brother and I were known as two of the biggest hot heads in our school. Our dad would always pick us up from school after we be suspended for fighting. He claims we inherited out great-grandfathers temper, but I wouldn't know. Other than that we were good kids, we went to church on Sundays, helped out around the house, and once a year we got to go to Italy to see our grandfather. Life was great and always full of surprises for us. But perhaps the biggest thing to happen to us happened in 2004, the year we meet Martin, the leader of CNB Mafia.

(Well that's that lol, a little history before I start the story. Sorry if it's too long of a paragraph or not well written hahaha it's been awhile since I actually written anything lol but I hoped youse enjoy it Chapter 1 will be up asap!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

May 5, 2004

"YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I yelled as the bowling ball knocked over all the pins.

"Are you fucking kidding?!" my friend Joey Lazio said.

"That's game Lazio, pay up" I replied.

"One more game, double or nothing" Joey said.

"You sure Joey? You're down $30 right now and you know you can't afford to pay up $60."

"Yes I'm sure so let's go"

"Alright then it's your money not mine" I said laughing at him.

I was about to head to the desk when I heard a familiar voice yelled out to me.

"Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy shorty" He yelled.

I turned around to see my brother walking up to me, smiling like a kid.

"When are you going to grow another five inches and catch up?" He asked.

"I don't know Matteo. When are u going to shrink ten inches so I can be taller than you gigantor" I replied.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA maybe June 29th" He said jokingly.

"Ahhh fanculo June 29th" I said.

My brother had the luxury of being 5'9" while I was stuck at 5'2". However everyone knew I was the tougher of the two. One time in high school there was this kid who was harassing my brother. Unfortunately for him I heard about him and decided to shut him up personally. But that's how we always had been, looking out for each other.

"Hey Justyno, I want you to come outside to Central Plaza. There's someone I want you to meet" Matteo said.

"Ya ok, I'll come outside, Joey I want my money by Friday, capiche?"

"You'll get your money on June 29th" he said.

"I know, I know. I'll never see any of it" I said jokingly "But hey who cares right?"

"Ok Justyno, ciao"

"Ciao"

I turned to follow my brother out the bowling alley doors towards Central Plaza. Outside there was a man in a suit with a fedora on standing next to the water fountain. My brother went to him and whispered something in his ear. The man looked at him and nodded. He then looked at me and walked towards me.

"So I'm to understand you're Matteo's older brother right?" he asked.

"Right you are sir." I replied.

"I also understand your family has a history with hmmm how should I put this. With being in control, am I correct?" he asked.

"Now how do you know about my fami-"

"It's ok brother." Matteo said. "I told him about us a little bit. You see he has-"

"Matteo, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TELLING PEOPLE ABOUT WHAT OUR ANCESTORS DO!" I yelled at him "LIKE SERIOUSLY, ARE YOU THAT FUCKING STUPID OR WHAT?!"

"HEY DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME THERE SHORTY! I'll KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS UP AND DOWN CENTRAL PLAZA HERE!

"Guys, Guys." The man said. "There's no need for fighting here at all."

"Yes brother let me explain ok?" Matteo said.

"OK, and it better be good or I'm telling Dad. You got that Matteo?"

"Yes I got that." He said. "So I was at Pier Park today and this guy came up to me. He wanted to know if I could join his 'organization'. So I asked him what was it about and well, it's much what our ancestors do in Italy."

"You mean this man here runs a Mafia in this city?" I asked

"Yup, you got that right." He said. "My name's Martin and after your brother told me about your family I was eager to meet you. I would love it if you would join CNB Mafia with your brother."

"CNB Mafia? Is that an Italian mafia or what."

"Actually, the families here don't care about recruiting a specific race." Martin said. "We're different than your mafias that you all have in Italy."

"Believe or not brother but Martin here is Puerto Rican" Matteo chimed in.

"I'll tell you what Justyn. Is it alright if I called you Justyn?"

"I got no problems with that I guess" I answered.

"Ok thank you and here's what I'll say to you. Go home and think about joining ok? Your brother has already joined as an associate and if you join as well, then I'll start you off as an associate also." Martin said. "There's room for advancement if you're both good."

"Ok Martin, I promise I'll think about it." I said.

"Cool, so how bout you come by to my mansion tomorrow with your decision. Your brother knows where it is."

"No problem, I'll be there tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok bro sounds good" Martin said. "Matteo you take care of yourself man and I'll see you tomorrow as well."

"Alright Martin, ciao." My brother said.

I watched as Martin gave him a smile, turned to me and waved goodbye before walking away. I turned to my brother and shook my head at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. I turned to look at my watch and suddenly realized its past dinner time.

"Oh shit Matteo." I said

"What is it short stop." He replied.

"Ok first of all gigantor, I maybe small but I can still kick your ass." I said. "Second of all its 6:37pm and we're late for dinner which means mom is going to kill us both."

"Oh fuck we better get there now!" my brother said as he started running.

I quickly followed knowing were going to get an earful when we got home.

000

"Just where the fuck have you two been?! You realize what time it is?!" our mother yelled as we ducked a swing from a wooden spoon.

"Ma were sorry, we weren't payi-"

"No of course you two weren't paying attention to the goddamn time! I work hard to keep this place clean and cook dinner for everyone. The least I can expect is for you two to be home on time!" She yelled.

Our father stood there just shaking his head in disappointment at us.

"You see what I have to put up with Roberto?" our mother said.

"Yes honey I do but the boys are home now so let's just forget this happened and lets go eat." He said.

"FINE! But this is the last time I'm letting this slide ok?"

"Yes mom." We both replied.

We all went to the dinner table for pasta that our mom cooked for us. It was a little bit cold but still very delicious.

"So boys," our father said. "What did you two end up doing today?"

My brother was the first to speak up between us.

"Not much at all pa, Justyno was playing bowling with Lazio and I got a job." He said

"A job you say? What kind of job Matteo?" he asked

"Ummm…. it's in… waste management pa." Matteo said

"Oh really," he then turned to me "and how bout you Justyno, where's your job!"

"Don't worry papa." I said. "Matteo talked to the ummm….. Manager and he said if I wanted I could also join his ummm… company."

"Well that's good, bout time you two are working. Youse can't depend on nonno to support you two forever can you?"

No pa." we both said in unison

"We now at least you two will have a real excuse on why your late for supper now won't youse?" our mother said.

"Now Marie, the boys are finally working men and I think we both can be proud of that." He said. "In fact I think a trip to Italy is overdue. What do you say boys, next month we head to Italy and visit our family?"

"Sure pa," Matteo said, "Sounds great to me."

"Ya me too papa, I can hardly wait." I chimed in.

"Good, then you two can clean the dishes and tomorrow youse are cleaning the house since you were late for supper." Our dad said with a smirk on his face.

My brother and I quickly got up to do the dishes. We hated washing dishes because they were annoying to do and there were always lots to clean. As soon as we were done we went to our bedrooms. I could hear my brother watching highlights of the Serie A league in his room while I was getting ready to lie down and listen to music.

_Should I really join this mafia, I know dad would kill us both if he found out what we were really doing. _I thought.

Before I knew it, it was 10:30pm and I was dead tired. I turned off my mp3 player and went to bed, not knowing what was in store for me tomorrow.

(Wheeeeew finally done lol. Sorry if it's too long or badly written I'm still rusty here hahaahaha but I hope youse enjoy it. Chapter 2 will be up asap. Side notes: fanculo-fuck you in Italian June 29th-a famous and superstitious day in Italy pretty much saying this date means your not gonna do something)


End file.
